Kennen Sie Tribbles?
Die Enterprise reagiert auf einen Notruf der Raumstation K-7 in der Nähe der klingonischen Grenze, um dort eine Ladung Getreide zu schützen. Sie decken dabei mit Hilfe von Tribbles eine Verschwörung der Klingonen auf. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung thumb| Die Enterprise erhält einen Notruf der Raumstation K-7. Beim Eintreffen auf der Raumstation begegnen Kirk und Mr. Spock Mr. Baris. Dieser fordert Kirk auf die Sicherheit von dem Getreide Quadrotriticale zu garantieren. Ausgerechnet jetzt taucht ein klingonischer Schlachtkreuzer auf. Captain Koloth, der Kommandant des Klingongenkreuzers versichert Kirk einen friedlichen Aufenthalt auf der Raumstation K-7, worauf er einwilligt. Auf der Raumstation kommt es aber schon bald zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Kirks Leuten und den Klingonen. Nachdem Kirk seine Leute zurück auf das Schiff geholt hat, muss er feststellen, dass sich an Bord der Enterprise kleine Tiere mit dem Namen Tribbles befinden, die Lieutenant Uhura von dem Händler Cyrano Jones erhalten hat. Die Tribbles vermehren sich sehr schnell. Als Scotty erwähnt, dass die Tiere überall sind, denkt Spock sofort an die Luftschächte, die zu dem Getreide führen, das auf der Raumstation K-7 lagert. Sofort machen sich Kirk, Mr. Spock und Mr. Baris auf zum Getreidelager, wo sie feststellen müssen, dass die Tribbles das Getreide gefressen haben. Spock findet anhand der Tribbles heraus, dass die meisten der Tiere gestorben sind und somit das Getreide vergiftet ist. Kirk befürchtet einen Spion in den eigenen Reihen, den er mit Hilfe der Tribbles enttarnen kann, da diese auf Klingonen aufgedreht reagieren. Langfassung Prolog thumb|Captain Kirk, Spock und Chekov unterhalten sich über den Sherman-Planeten. Spock informiert Captain Kirk und Fähnrich Chekov im Besprechungsraum darüber, dass die ''Enterprise'' soeben den Erfassungsbereich ihrer Raumbasis verlassen hat. Kirk, der das Gefühl hat, dass ihre gegenwärtige Mission sehr interessant werden könnte, fragt Chekov, wie nahe man auf dem gegenwärtigen Kurs an die klingonischen Außenposten heran kommen wird. Chekov antwortet, dass man sich bis auf zweieinhalb Lichtjahre nähern wird und fügt scherzhaft hinzu, auf diese Entfernung könne man die Klingonen beinahe riechen, ein Kommentar, den Spock damit erwidert, dass im Weltraum Gerüche nicht transportiert werden würden. Dann gibt er auf Kirks Bitte einen Bericht zum Sherman-Planeten ab: Seit jeher umkämpft, zum Beispiel in der Schlacht von Donatu V vor 23 Sonnenjahren, konnte sich bis jetzt keine der beiden Seiten, die Besitzansprüche anmelden, die Föderation und die Klingonen, durchsetzen. Spock hält jedoch die Besitzansprüche der Föderation für weitaus gerechtfertigter, was Chekov damit unterstreichen will, dass der Planet vor 200 Jahren zum ersten Mal kartographisch erfasst wurde, und zwar angeblich durch einen russischen Marxisten, doch Kirk und Spock erklären ihm, dass es in Wirklichkeit, auch wenn Chekov anderes in der Schule gelernt hat, John Burke, Astronom ihrer Majestät der Königin von England war, der den Planeten zuerst kartographierte. Trotzdem lässt Kirk Chekov weiter berichten, der erklärt, dass der Vertrag von Organia den Planeten der Seite zuspricht, die das beste Entwicklungsprogramm für ihn entwickelt. Chekov will gerade weiter ausführen, dass Peter der Große einmal ein ähnliches Problem hatte, als Lieutenant Uhura den Captain ruft. Sie informiert ihn, dass soeben ein dringender Notruf der Stufe Eins von der Raumstation K-7 eingegangen ist. Sofort lässt Kirk die Enterprise mit Warp 15 Kurs auf die Station setzen und der Rote Alarm wird ausgelöst. Akt I: Alarm thumb|Captain Kirk bekommt von Nilz Baris den Auftrag das Quadrotriticale zu bewachen. Die Enterprise erreicht die Station voll gefechtsbereit, denn man nimmt an, dass sie von den Klingonen angegriffen worden ist. Tatsächlich ist jedoch nichts zu sehen, die Station ist friedlich. Kirk fragt auf der Station an, was der Grund für den Notruf ist. Es meldet sich Mr. Lurry, der Stationsverwalter, und bittet um Entschuldigung für den Notruf. Kirk ist wütend über solche Leichtfertigkeiten und verlangt eine nähere Erklärung, für diese lädt Lurry ihn auf die Station ein. Während er und Spock zum Transporterraum gehen, um auf die Station zu beamen, gibt er Chekov die Anweisung, trotzdem weiter in Gefechtsbereitschaft zu bleiben. Auf der Station angelangt fragt Kirk sofort Lurry, was der Grund für den Notruf war, als sich ein Fremder einmischt und erklärt, dass das auf seine Anweisung geschah. Lurry stellt ihn als Nilz Baris von der Erde, den Leiter des Entwicklungsprogramms, vor, auch Baris' Mitarbeiter Arne Darvin wird vorgestellt. Dann erklären Baris und Darvin, dass sie die Enterprise riefen, weil sie sie benötigen, um die Sicherheit der Behälter mit Quadrotriticale zu gewährleisten. Kirk versteht nicht, was damit gemeint ist, und Lurry gibt ihm eine kleine Getreideprobe. Kirk meint, es handele sich um Weizen, woraufhin Baris erklärt, Quadrotriticale sei etwas anderes als Weizen, er erwarte jedoch nicht, dass Kirk und Spock das wüssten. Spock überrascht ihn mit einer genauen Erklärung: Dieses besondere Getreide ist eine Kreuzung aus Weizen und Roggen mit einem besonders hohen Ertragswert, die perennierende Sorte wurde im 20. Jahrhundert in Kanada gezüchtet. Lurry ergänzt, dass es das einzige Getreide ist, dass auf dem Sherman-Planeten wächst, und dass deswegen mehrere Tonnen an Bord der Station seien. Nun fordert Baris, dass Kirk das Getreide vor möglichen klingonischen Agenten schützt. Kirk ist wütend, wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit mit einem Notruf gerufen worden zu sein, und wie Spock erläutert, ist das sogar ein Vergehen gegen die Gesetze der Föderation, nun drohe Baris eine schwere Strafe. Spock muss allerdings auch zustimmen, dass das Getreide sehr wichtig ist und geschützt werden muss, und wie Lurry wünscht, lässt Kirk Wachen vom Sicherheitsdienst der Enterprise herüberbeamen, allerdings nur zwei. Außerdem gibt er die Erlaubnis zum Landurlaub. Baris ist wütend, zwei Wachen seien zu wenig, er wolle sich bei Kirks Vorgesetzem beschweren, aber Kirk und Spock lassen ihn einfach stehen. thumb|Jones will mit dem Barkeeper handeln. An der Theke an der Bar der Station erzählt Kirk dann Spock, dass er immer noch wegen des Notrufs wütend ist, doch Spock meint, dass auch er glaubt, dass die Klingonen etwas gegen die Lieferung haben werden. Dann treffen Uhura und Chekov in der Bar ein, die beiden wollen auf der Station einkaufen. Als Kirk Chekov die Probe des Quadrotriticale zeigt, weiß der sofort, was es ist, allerdings hält er es für eine russische Erfindung. Dann verlassen Kirk und Spock die Bar, während der Barkeeper einen neuen Gast abweist, der ihm etwas verkaufen will, doch sein Flammenedelstein ist, so der Barkeeper, nicht einmal der miesesten Klingonin wertvoll genug. Der Händler, es ist Cyrano Jones, dagegen hält sie für die kostbarsten Edelsteine, die er je gefunden habe. Auch sein Alternativvorschlag, Stellarisches Glühwasser, laut Chekov, der mit Uhura inzwischen näher getreten ist, ebenfalls eine russische Erfindung, lehnt der Barkeeper ab. Als letztes Angebot zieht Jones ein kleines Pelztierchen aus der Jacke, und im Gegensatz zum Barbesitzer ist Uhura begeistert. Dieses weiche Tierchen ist ein Tribble, erklärt der Händler, und Uhura will ihn kaufen, während der Barkeeper nun doch plötzlich auch interessiert scheint und erst einen, dann zwei Föderationsdukaten pro Tribble bietet. Nach weiteren Verhandlungen ersteht der Barkeeper den Tribble für sechs Dukaten, während das Tier sich inzwischen unbemerkt über die auf der Theke liegende Getreideprobe her macht. Als Chekov es entdeckt, protestiert er, aber Uhura beachtet ihn nicht, da der Barkeeper ihr anbietet, ihr einen Tribble für nun 13,20 Dukaten zu verkaufen. Zu Uhuras Glück schenkt der Händler ihr seinen Vorführtribble. thumb|Uhura bekommt einen Tribble geschenkt. Auf der Enterprise wird Kirk inzwischen von Admiral Fitzpatrick vom Obersten Kommando der Raumschiffflotte gerufen, er lässt ihn in den Besprechungsraum, wo Kirk mit Spock weilt, durchstellen. Fitzpatrick erinnert Kirk an die Bedeutung des Quadrotriticales, um den Sherman-Planeten zu erlangen. Der Admiral gibt Kirk die Anweisung, Baris in jeder Form zu unterstützen und macht ihn für die Sicherheit des Getreides verantwortlich. Kaum ist das Gespräch beendet, meldet Uhura aufgeregt, dass die Sensoren einen klingonischen Schlachtkreuzer entdeckt haben, der sich schnell nähert. Kirk gibt erneut Roten Alarm und begibt sich mit Spock auf die Brücke. Das andere Schiff hat in einiger Entfernung gestoppt. Lurry, den Kirk darüber informiert, ist dadurch nicht beunruhigt, tatsächlich ist der Captain des Schiffs sogar schon in seinem Büro. Kirk lässt den Alarm beenden und er und Spock beamen auf die Station. Akt II: Friedliche Entspannung thumb|Captain Kirk trifft auf Koloth. Auf der Station begrüßen sich die beiden Captains betont freundlich, genau wie Kirk sofort erkannt wird, erkennt auch er sofort sein Gegenüber, Captain Koloth. Sofort versichert Koloth in friedlicher Absicht da zu sein, sie wollten sich nur ein wenig auf der Station vergnügen, die spartanisch erzogene Mannschaft müsse auch mal "einen drauf machen". Außerdem erinnert er an die Bestimmungen des Vertrages von Organia, nach denen sie sogar ein Recht darauf haben, sich auf der Station aufzuhalten. Kirk reicht die Entscheidung an Lurry weiter, und der ist einverstanden, sofern Kirk Koloth erlaubt, seine Männer herüber zu beamen, allerdings immer nur maximal zwölf auf einmal, und für jeden wird Kirk eine Sicherheitswache abstellen. Koloth behauptet, die Klingonen seien ein friedliebendes Volk und sie wollten hier nur ein wenig Entspannung finden, dann verlassen er und sein Begleiter das Büro. Auf der Enterprise besuchen Kirk und Spock Scott, der gerade in der Messe eine technischen Zeitung liest, seine Form der Entspannung. Am Nachbartisch sind andere Mannschaftsmitglieder inzwischen mit einer Menge Tribbles beschäftigt. Doktor McCoy fragt Uhura, wie lange sie das Tierchen schon habe, und die berichtet, dass sie es erst seit gestern hat und es am Morgen Mutter all der Tribbles auf dem Tisch geworden ist. Sie erzählt Kirk erstmals davon, dass sie das Tier von der Raumstation hat. Spock findet es höchst merkwürdig, da sein Gurren einen beruhigenden Einfluss auf das Nervensystem ausübe, auch wenn er als Vulkanier natürlich immun sei. Während McCoy ankündigt, sich einen Tribble in seinem Labor näher anzusehen, gehen Kirk und sein Erster Offizier wieder. Im Korridor ruft Chekov sie über Intercom, denn Baris möchte mit Kirk sprechen, der ihn durchstellen lässt. Baris ist beunruhigt wegen der Klingonen, doch Kirk erinnert an die abgestellten Wachen und beruhigt ihn, alles sei unter Kontrolle. Nach dem Gespräch macht Kirk sich auf dem Weg zu seinem "Hausarzt", denn er hat Kopfschmerzen. [[Datei:Der Kampf auf K-7.jpg|thumb|Die Crew der Enterprise prügelt sich mit den Klingonen.]] Auf der Krankenstation gibt Pille ihm ein Mittel dagegen. Kirk bemerkt, dass aus dem einen Tribble, den Uhura McCoy gegeben hat, inzwischen elf geworden sind. McCoy berichtet, dass er noch nicht genau weiß, wie die Tribbles das schaffen, aber irgendwie stehe ihr Stoffwechsel in direkter Verbindung mit der Fortpflanzung. Essen die Tribbles, dann vermehren sie sich. Im Transporterraum weist Kirk dann die auf die Station gehenden Crewmitglieder an, zusammen zu bleiben. Er fragt Scott, ob der nicht auch mal dort hin wolle, aber Scotty bleibt lieber auf der Enterprise. Deswegen befiehlt Kirk ihm, mit auf die Station zu gehen und auf die anderen Besatzungsmitglieder Acht zu geben. Dabei wünscht er ihm viel Spaß. In der Bar der Station versucht Jones wenig später auch Scott einen Tribble zu verkaufen, aber der will keinen und ist insgesamt wenig amüsiert. Als sich der Händler an die Klingonen wendet, wird er barsch abgewiesen. Brüskiert geht er und versucht, beim Barkeeper einen Tribble gegen ein Getränk einzutauschen, aber auch der hat inzwischen unzählige Tribbles hinter seiner Theke. Chekov und Scott trinken inzwischen zusammen. Scott fragt, ob Chekov der Wodka, den er als "Selterswasser" bezeichnet, überhaupt schmecken würde und empfiehlt ihm stattdessen Scotch. Auch der ist laut Chekov natürlich eine russische Erfindung, vor 400 Jahren in Leningrad von zwei alten Damen gemacht. An der Theke hat sich indessen einer der Klingonen, es ist Koloths Begleiter Korax, breit gemacht, schubst verächtlich die protestierenden Tribbles zur Seite und gibt dem Händler etwas von seinem Getränk ab. Dann beginnt er auf die Föderierten zu schimpfen, die Enterprise könne er außerdem mit einem tiefen Atemzug einatmen. Chekov wird langsam wütend, als alle lachen, aber Scott beruhigt ihn. Der Klingone stichelt weiter, nun gegen Kirk, der ein "Gigolo" und eine "aufgeblasene Blutwurst" sei und außerdem eingebildet, parfümiert, angeberisch und eierköpfig, und er würde ihn gerne einmal veprügeln. Chekov will sich auf den Klingonen stürzen, aber Scott beruhigt ihn und hält Pavel zurück, er will keinen Streit, doch Korax lässt nicht nach. Dann richtet der Klingone seine Angriffe auf die Enterprise, die bestenfalls zum Müllfahren geeignet sei. Scott bleibt ruhig, aber als der Klingone letztendlich behauptet, die Enterprise selbst gehöre auf den Müll, steht Scott auf und schlägt ihn ins Gesicht. Eine Prügelei zwischen den anwesenden Klingonen und den Sternenflottenmitgliedern beginnt. Sie dauert lange an, bis endlich mehr Sicherheitsoffiziere die Bar stürmen. thumb|Scott bekommt Ärger. Nachdem nun beiden Mannschaften der Besuch der Raumstation verboten ist, hat Kirk alle an der Schlägerei beteiligten Sternenflottenoffiziere antreten lassen und befragt sie über das Geschehen. Freeman behauptet, keine Ahnung zu haben, wie es zu der Schlägerei gekommen ist, auch Chekov kann sich plötzlich an nichts erinnern. Kirk schickt schließlich alle in ihre Quartiere, hält aber Scott als einzigen auf, da er ihn ja extra mitgeschickt hatte, um so etwas zu vermeiden. Scott gesteht Kirk, dass er es war, der angefangen hat und berichtet, wie er Chekov zurückhalten musste, weil der Klingone Kirk so stark beleidigt hat. Kirk vermutet, dass diese Beleidigungen der Grund für die Schlägerei waren, aber Scotty meint, dass all das nicht so schlimm gewesen sei, erst die Beleidigung der Enterprise habe ihn gar keine andere Wahl gelassen als den Klingonen zu schlagen. Kirk erteilt nun auch Scott Stubenarrest, was der dankend annimmt, nun hat er endlich Zeit, seine technischen Zeitungen zu lesen. thumb|Die ganze Brücke ist voll Tribbles. In McCoys Labor untersuchen der und Spock inzwischen die Tribbles, von denen immer mehr vorhanden sind. Spock ist beunruhigt, die übermäßige Vermehrung macht ihm Sorgen, doch McCoy sieht darin kein Problem, schließlich seien die Tiere ganz angenehm und, im Gegensatz zu Spock, sehr nett. Auch Spock findet es angenehm, dass die Tribbles nicht so viel reden wie Pille und verlässt ihn. Kirk ist inzwischen auf der Brücke, auch dort sind überall Tribbles, sogar auf seinem Stuhl sitzt einer. Kirk ruft McCoy zu sich und stellt Uhura zur Rede, doch die kann auch nicht viel dazu sagen, die Tribbles sind auf dem ganzen Schiff. McCoy trifft ein und äußert die Vermutung, dass die Tribbles schon trächtig geboren werden und vermutlich bisexuell sind. Spock ist weiter beunruhigt, die vom Computer berechnete Geburtenrate ist extrem hoch und die Tribbles fressen die ganze Nahrung auf. Uhura jedenfalls hat die Tierchen lieb. Kirk ordnet eine Säuberung des Schiffs an und begibt sich dann zu Lurry, um mit dem Händler Jones zu sprechen. Wenn er zurück ist, will er keinen Tribble mehr auf der Brücke sehen. Akt III: Wer ist der Spion? thumb|Scotty bringt Kirk einen Berg von Tribbles. Auf der Station angelangt sitzt Jones bereits in Lurrys Büro und wird von diesem, Spock und Kirk zu Rede gestellt. Er ist sich keiner Schuld bewusst und wollte nur für ein wenig Freude sorgen, doch Spock macht ihn für die Tribbleplage verantwortlich, da es Jones war, der die Tiere aus ihrer gewohnten Umgebung weg und auf die Station brachte, wo sie sich ungehemmt vermehren konnten. Der Händler sieht darin sogar einen Vorteil, vergrößert sich doch so sein Warenbestand stündlich. Er empfiehlt Kirk für die Fellpflege der Tierchen Rammagussa-Öl zu benutzen und will dann das Verwaltungsbüro verlassen. An der Tür begegnet er Baris und Darvin, die sich nun mit einer Beschwerde an Kirk wenden. Baris hält die von Kirk ergriffenen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen immer noch für unzureichend und glaubt, Kirk nehme die Aufgabe nicht ernst, was Kirk bestreitet, nur Baris selbst nehme er nicht wirklich ernst. Baris droht nun erneut, Kirk bei seinen Vorgesetzten anzuschwärzen, weil er einen klingonischen Agenten frei auf der Station herumlaufen lässt. Als Kirk fragt, wen er damit meine, erklärt Baris, dass er Cyrano Jones für einen Spion der Klingonen hält. Die Beweise dafür liefere Baris' Assistent Darvin, er habe Jones beobachtet und finde ihn höchst verdächtig. Außerdem habe Darvin das Logbuch von Jones' kleinem Frachtschiff überprüft und herausgefunden, dass der noch vor kurzem in klingonischen Gebiet war. Nun vermuten Baris und Darvin, Jones sei ein Agent. Spock jedoch erklärt, dass auch sie den Hintergrund des Händlers genau überprüft haben und nichts gefunden haben. Kirk lässt gegen den Protest Baris' dessen Beweise nicht gelten und verlässt mit Spock die Station. thumb|Tribbles überall, aber kein Getreide. Zurück auf der Enterprise gehen beide in die Messe, in der eine Menge Tribbles sitzen. Als Kirk sich ein Sandwich beim Nahrungsverteiler bestellt, erhält er ein Tablett voller Tribbles, sogar in seinem Kaffee sitzt einer. Kirk will die gesamte Besatzung mobilisieren um die Viecher endlich vom Schiff zu bekommen, da tritt Scott mit den Armen voll Tribbles hinzu und berichtet, dass auch der Maschinenraum von Tribbles bevölkert sei. Außerdem sind sie durch die Luftschächte bis in die Vorratsräume gelangt. Spock weist darauf hin, dass es solche Luftschächte auch auf K-7 gibt, und sofort lässt Kirk Lurry und Baris zur Lagerhalle rufen und macht sich mit Spock selbst auf den Weg dorthin. Inzwischen können sie im Transporterraum vor lauter Tribbles kaum einen Fuss vor den andere setzen. Auf der Station gehen die beiden mit Lurry und Baris sofort zu den Getreidelagern. Die Wache bestätigt Kirk, dass die fest abgeschlossen sind, aber als Kirk ihn die Türen öffnen lässt, klemmt die Tür. Auch Kirk, der es selbst versucht, bekommt sie nicht auf und öffnet dann eine andere Luke, die zum Lagerraum über ihm führt. Eine wahre Lawine von Tribbles geht auf ihn nieder und begräbt ihn unter einem Berg aus den Tieren. Spock berechnet, dass inzwischen 1.771.551 Tribbles den Vorratsraum leergefressen haben. Das Getreide haben sie alles aufgefressen, und Baris macht nun Kirk dafür verantwortlich, dass das Entwicklungsprogramm der Föderation damit gescheitert ist. Da trifft McCoy ein und berichtet, dass die Tribbles einfach nur ohne Nahrung gehalten werden müssen, dann würden sie sich nicht mehr vermehren, aber dafür ist es schon zu spät. Auch für die Tribbles, denn wie Spock und McCoy feststellen, sind viele der Tribbles seltsamerweise tot. Spock folgert logisch, dass irgend etwas im Getreide sie umgebracht haben muss, und McCoy, der von Kirk den Auftrag erhält, herauszufinden, was, nimmt einige Tribbles für eine Autopsie auf die Enterprise mit. Baris interessiert das aber garnicht, er macht Kirk für alles verantwortlich und droht damit, ihn vor Gericht zu bringen. thumb|Kirk entlarvt Darvin. Wenig später bringen zwei Sicherheitsoffiziere Jones in Lurrys Büro, wo schon Kirk, Spock, Lurry und Barris auf ihn warten. Auch Koloth und Korax stoßen dazu. Koloth ist wütend auf Kirk, es geht ihm immer noch um die Schlägerei in der Bar, dafür verlangt er eine Entschuldigung, sonst käme es zu einem diplomatischen Zwischenfall. Auch Baris ist entsetzt, denn auch wenn Spock anderer Meinung ist, glauben er und Koloth, dass dieser Zwischenfall dazu führen wird, dass der Sherman-Planet an die Klingonen fällt. Kirk will jetzt erst klären, warum die Tribbles nach dem Verzehr des Getreides gestorben sind, doch Koloth bittet ihn, zunächst die Tribbles, die Jones mitgebracht hat, aus dem Büro zu entfernen. Als die Wachleute die Tribbles fortbringen wollen, kommt gerade Arne Darvin herein, und sofort reagieren die Tribbles mit wütenden Geräuschen, eine merkwürdige Situation, die Spock sofort auffällt. Kirk fragt Jones, was das bedeutet, die Tribbles mögen doch angeblich alle Leute. Jones berichtet, dass so etwas bis jetzt nur einmal geschehen ist: als er versucht hat, in der Bar einige Tribbles an die Klingonen zu verkaufen. Kirk macht eine Probe und stellt tatsächlich fest, dass die Tribbles genauso reagieren, wenn er sie in die Nähe der beiden klingonischen Offiziere bringt. Vulkanier dagegen scheinen sie zu mögen, auch in der Nähe von Baris gurren sie ruhig, aber als Kirk die Tribbles wieder zu Darvin bringt, werden sie wieder unruhig. Kirk gibt dem inzwischen dazugestoßenen McCoy den Auftrag, Darvin zu untersuchen, und tatsächlich findet er durch einen Scan heraus, dass Darvin ein Klingone ist. Dann berichtet McCoy, dass das Getreide mit einem speziellen Virus vergiftet wurde, der bei jedem, der das Getreide zu sich nimmt, dafür sorgt, dass er nach zwei bis drei Tagen elendig verhungern muss. Darvin gesteht jetzt seine Tat, er hat das Quadrotriticale vergiftet und nur die Tribbles haben seinen Plan vereitelt. Er wird abgeführt. Kirk wendet sich dann an Koloth und gibt ihm sechs Stunden Zeit, die Raumstation zu verlassen. Eilig verlassen er und Korax den Raum. thumb|Endlich sind die Tribbles verschwunden. Dann bringen Spock und Kirk Jones in die Bar, in der die Tribbles in großen Bergen liegen. Spock erklärt, dass Jones dafür mindestens mit 20 Jahren Tribbleverkaufsverbot bestraft werden wird. Jones führt an, dass es seine Tribbles waren, die sowohl das vergiftete Getreide auch als den klingonischen Spion entdeckt haben und verlangt Straffreiheit. Kirk gesteht sie ihm zu, unter einer Bedingung: Er muss alle Tribbles von der Station entfernen. Nach Spocks Berechnung wird er dafür 17,9 Jahr benötigen, aber um einer Strafe zu entgehen erklärt sich Jones dazu bereit und beginnt, die Tribbles aufzusammeln. Epilog Dann verlässt die Enterprise die Station. Auf der Brücke teilt Spock dem Captain mit, dass bereits ein weiterer Frachter mit Getreide unterwegs ist. Da fällt Kirk auf, dass keine Tribbles mehr herumliegen, und McCoy erzählt ihm, dass Scotty sie vom ganzen Schiff entfernt hat. Als Kirk ihn fragt, wohin er sie gebracht hat, gesteht Scotty schließlich, dass er alle Tribbles auf das klingonische Schiff gebeamt hat, denn: Nur ungern nimmt der Klingonenmann statt barer Münze Tribbles an. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch wird die Crew der Raumstation Deep Space 9 durch eine Zeitreise in die Handlung eingebunden.}} Bezug genommen, die aber im Ausstrahlungsschema der Erstausstrahlung des ZDF erst nach dieser Episode gezeigt wurde.}} Produktionsnotizen thumb Requisiten Darsteller und Charaktere Nachwirkung Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:The Trouble with Tribbles (episode) es:The Trouble With Tribbles fr:The Trouble with Tribbles (épisode) ja:新種クアドトリティケール（エピソード） nl:The Trouble with Tribbles pl:The Trouble with Tribbles Kategorie:Episode (TOS)